Chroniques d'une plante carnivore: les rebuts
by Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, il s'agit de quelques chapitres-lubies, tentatives et autres petits textes autour des Chroniques qui, au final, n'ont pas trouvé leur place soit dans l'histoire, soit dans ma satisfaction personnelle. Mais bon, elles sont là.


Disclaimer: Chuis en slip, elle (l'aut' là, l'Ecossaise multi-millionnaire) en tailleur top classe. ..D'autres questions?

Bongour.

Hmm si vous êtes arrivé(e)(s) sur cette page et n'avez aucune idée de qui est Hortense, je vous conseille de soit aller jeter un pied dans l'histoire (déjà finie) officielle, soit de passer votre chemin sous peine de ne pas y comprendre grand-chose. (Mais n'hésitez pas à rev'nir si ça vous plaît!)

Comme dit dans le résumé, il s'agit des chapitres rebuts que je n'ai pas réussi à coller dans l'histoire efficacement ou encore que je n'apprécie pas des masses. Ceux qui me hérissent le poil à la relecture, je les retravaillerai par la suite (en espérant qu'ils s'améliorent un chouïa).

Les thèmes sont, comme dit dans le résumé, du genre lubie étrange et sans vraiment de justification...Donc à vos risques et périls, ami(e)s de la raison et de la logique.=)

Comme je n'ai pas cherché plus loin que ça niveau chronologie, vous placerez ça où vous voudrez dans l'histoire. Les chapitres n'auront en théorie aucun lien entre eux et par conséquent, mes plus plates excuses pour le côté décousu.

Donc ce chapitre-là a pour muse...mon propre dentifrice. Si si. Z'allez voir.

_Pensées de Hortense_

'Pensées de Severus'

*frichti frichti frichti*

-Hé, halut hev'! Huoi he heuf?

*Frichti Ptou!*

-J'me lave les dents, Black, ça se voit pas? Et je te rappelle qu'on a mangé ensemble il y a même pas une heure...

*Ptou!*

-Il peut se passer plein de trucs en moins d'une heure...Hé dis, tant que j'y suis. Ton dentifrice,là.

-Ben quoi?

-Il est dégueu, tu sais?

-Oui et?

-« Et »? Mais pourquoi tu continues à l'utiliser même si il a un goût infâme?

-J'en suis venu à l'apprécier, ce goût infâme, dugenou...Minute...Comment tu sais qu'il a un goût horrible, d'abord?

-Ben j't'en ai chipé, pardi! Mon nouveau tube de dentifrice « deluxe » est arrivé cet aprem par Hibou Express-j'ai une môman attentionnée, hein?

-Et ben vas-y, te gêne pas!

-Rooh quand même, au point où on en est...J'peux bien te picorer un peu de dentifrice, non?

-Hmph...Préviens juste avant la prochaine fois. J'ai personne pour m'en envoyer en express, moi.*Frichti frichti frichti*

-Ooh t'inquiète, je suis pas près d'y retoucher à ce truc...*Frichti Frichti Frichti*

* * *

_Ouais et donc si je comprends bien, tu lui colles un bézoar dans l'gosier et ça décuple les effets du poison?_

'Tout à fait! Ça finit en fontaine de sang par le nez, les oreilles, les yeux, j'en passe et des meilleurs...'

_Réussir à trouver le poison insensible au bézoar, c'est déjà pas mal en son genre...Mais là...T'es un grand malade, toi...T'as déjà des idées de cobayes?_

'Hmm virtuelles, oui. Concrètement cobayesques, voyons...Je risque Azkaban et la gloire dans tout grimoire de potion avancé voire expert qui se respecte, ou je me limite à la complicité d'une dionée pour le moment...?'

_Rappelle-toi...l'île de Man, les tournoi de fléchettes, le chat-bouillotte pour les genoux..._

'On va en rester là pour le moment, je crois. Trop d'individus pas nets dans les environs pour divulguer le truc. On verra si ça se tasse plus tard...'

_Si ça empire?_

'Ma raison, dénuée de tout cœur par définition, ma chère, me dirait: « Potion mortelle! Pognac!Gloire! ». Mais vois-tu, on m'a doté de cette étrange chose qu'est la conscience...Des gens morts dans des souffrances indescriptibles tandis qu'on essaye de les sauver...Chais pas...Pas trop mon style, je pense. Je suis un brin plus subtil que ça, non?'

_Oh tout à fait! Je te vois parfaitement jouer les sadiques avec des mioches que tu peux pas piffer si tu deviens prof héhé. Genre tu fais presque pisser de trouille un Gryffondor désigné à chaque fois qu'il te voit, ou encore tu fais- oups- malencontreusement tomber la fiole de potion d'un autre Gryffondor- toujours eux, après tout- juste au moment de rendre..._

'Hmmm je prends note, je prends note...'

-Hey, Sev'! Tu papouilles Hortense?

_Gniaaaarg, il est encore là, lui?_

-J'enlève ses feuilles sèches et je lui donne de l'eau. Je ne « papouille » pas ma plante.

-Tu parles, je l'entendais ronronner à l'autre bout du couloir. Tu souris bêtement quand tu t'occupes d'elle, tu savais?

-Mgnem...La raison de ta venue?

-Ça.

-...C'est un tube de dentifrice...

-Bravo, tu l'as gagné!

-J'en ai déjà un, Black.

-Mais il a un goût dégueu.

-Tout à fait. Et je l'aime comme il est.

-Rooh allez, fais pas ton timide. Tu peux bien essayer un nouveau truc, non?

-Mais puisque je te dis que celui que j'ai me convient. Tu vas pas me fourguer celui-là dans les pattes sous prétexte que ton palais délicââât n'a pas supporté cette adorable âcreté doublée d'une texture presque liquide qui te fais presque baver comme une midinette devant une photo osée du dirlo dans sa prime jeunesse, quand même?

-Ben si. Il est dégueu.

-M'en fous.

-Fais pas ton chauffeur de baleine, Sev'! Allez tu m'embarques ce truc!

-Non!

-Me fais pas recourir au chantage...Tu sais très bien que je n'aime ça qu'avec Sirius...

-Chantage? Ha! T'as rien sous la dent avec moi!

-...Et le coup des Pouffsouffles multicolores et palmés?

-Pfff mon dentifrice vaut bien une heure de colle...même deux ou trois, tiens.

-Tu me désespères, Sev'...

_Attendez, que je m'emmêle pas les racines...Vous vous disputez à propos de _dentifrice_??!!_

-...Bon allez, donne.

-Hein?

-Donne-moi ton tube de dentifrice top clâââsse et qu'on en finisse.

-Tu vas le jeter après!

-Certes non, Black.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Ma fierté mal placée me fait refuser catégoriquement ton cadeau que je prends pour de la pitié...

-N'imp...

-MAIS...mon pragmatisme me dit que tu vas _encore_ égarer tes affaires-dont ton tube de dentifrice- et que tu iras _encore_ taper dans mes réserves. Ce qui veut dire t'imposer la saveur indélicate de mon propre abrasif dentaire. Je veux t'éviter ça. Tu taperas dans ce tube-là et je garde mes goûts bizarres pour moi. Ça marche?

-Je...Tu...Attends, je refais la scène dans ma tête...Hmmm..Y a pas...J'ai l'impression de me faire avoir mais en même temps ça me rend stupidement content...

-C'est le but de la manœuvre.

-Héhé.

_Il a un sourire niais...Dis donc, tu devrais p'tet essayer son bidule. Regarde-moi ces ratiches, on se verrait dedans!_

'Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus?!'

**Ende**

Le chapitre du dentifrice...je me tâte encore pour le prochain...

Sur ce, danke für Ihre Besuch~

*courbette*


End file.
